Mr Monk and the affair
by FrasierandMonkaremyDRUGS
Summary: Natalie Albright is lonely and leans on Adrian Monk for comfort. Good things happen to those who wait.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so if you chose to leave a review please be kind.

The story is first set 3 months after the final. I am a M/N shipper so yes this is a story of their coming together. Hope you enjoy and happy reading. :)

"...and do you Natalie Teeger take Lt. Steven Albright to be your husband as long as you both shall live"

"I do"

3 years later

"..and this is my assistant Natalie, Did you see your wife leave the house that morning Mr. Brooks?" Monk drilled the man in front of him with questions. Once he was satisfied Monk thanked Mr. Brooks for his time then he and Natalie walked to her car. Monk leaned over and whispered into Natalie's ear.

"Natalie, he's the guy when we get into the car call the Captain".

She looked at her boss in amazement. "how can you tell?"

Just as the reached her car Monk looked at her with a smug smile "Natalie, come on it's what I do" Natalie just shook her head. They jumped into the car and Natalie called the Captain and drove them to his house. Once in the apartment Monk started to make dinner, "What time did the girls say they were going to be here, Natalie?" Since they meet Julie and Molly have formed a close bond, they even have a apartment together.

"Our college girls will be here in about hour or so."

Natalie walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. She watched her partner, he has grown so much since solving Trudy's case, it's almost unbelievable. And her... she's married but it doesn't seem that way Steven is always away for months at a time. Mitch was the same way but she was young and it didn't seem like he was away for very long and she did enjoy the welcome home nights. She did love Steven, and when he is back on land they did have a great life until they had to say goodbye again.

"Natalie?"

"Oh...sorry. what?"

Monk laughed at her "Wow, someone needs to cool it with the la la land trips"

Natalie smiled and hit him in his arm playfully "Hey!" they shared a laugh.

"Now, Natalie can you please help me out here... I'm sure you want dinner to be ready soon... so grab a spoon and stir that pasta."

"OK Mr. Demanding"

"I said please"

They moved about the kitchen in some what of a dance, moving ever so swiftly around each other never bumping into anything helping each other every step of the way when one need a spoon or a knife it magically appeared in their hands. At 7:12 the doorbell rang. Monk smiled and ran to the door to let his girls into the apartment. Greetings were said and hugs were given, and jackets were hung. The night went off with out a hitch, to anyone looking in it was the picture perfect family. They all had stories to tell.

Molly stood from the table followed by Julie "Well, Adrian. Natalie. This dinner was extremely good thank you so much, I would love to stay but I have a early morning seminar to go to and I am Julie's ride home so..." Monk stood and hugged Molly and Julie

"Thank you for coming. Drive safe. Call me when you get home." Monk helped them with their jackets, Natalie sat back and watched Monk go into father mode. The girls said their goodbyes and walked out the door.

Natalie made her way to the couch.

"Hey Mrs. La La Land... whats on your mind, it seems like you've been in deep thought all day did you want to talk about it"? Monk sat next to her.

Natalie looked down at her hands "I don't know...I mean I should be the happiest woman in the world... but I just feel like somethings not right I've felt this way for to years now and I'm tired of this feeling... is that crazy?"

"Whoa, Natalie calm down" She started to tear up, so Monk pulled her into a hug "What are you talking about? You are the happiest person I know.... well next to me. You're married to a good guy, your daughter is doing very well in college... hanging with the right people and you have the greatest job in the world".

"Adrian Monk admiting he's the happiest person in the world... four years ago that was impossible"

"Well yeah but look at my life now I have two daughters ...kind of, I love my job and I have you next to me when ever I need you...well you've always been there".

Monk smiled at Natalie. Then she did something she never thought she would ever even think about. Natalie lean forward and kissed Monk. To both of their surprise Monk returned the kiss but pulled back gently. "Natalie... you shouldn't have done that ...you're married"

"You're right. I'm so sorry" Natalie stood from the couch and ran out the apartment with tears in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and a great big THANK YOU to monkwriter for all the help.

Natalie was tired of tossing and turning, she pushed the covers off of her and sat up in frustration. "What the hell is wrong with me? Why in the hell did I kiss him? What was I thinking?" She put in face into her hands, letting out a moan of distress. "Damn him. Damn Adrian Monk for first of all making me sit alone in my bed talking to myself in the middle of the night. Stupid man. why does he have to be so sweet, caring, gentle, kind and so god damn endearing?" She got up and walked into the kitchen to make herself so tea, the whole time thinking to herself.

_Wait a minute, he said that I shouldn't have done that, but he kissed me back. Why am I all to blame? He kissed me back, why would he do that? Did he feel something? I know I did that was the best kiss I have received in a very long time, it made me feel... But he is right, I am married, I shouldn't be having these thought._

Natalie picked up her tea and made her way back to the room she will be staring at all night, asking herself even more questions.

Meanwhile at Monk's house, he was torturing himself just like Natalie.

Monk paced his bedroom "What the hell was she thinking? Why did she kiss me? Why did I kiss her back? Monk stoped his pacing and sat on the edge of his bed putting his face into his hands, letting out a moan of distress.

_God this woman is going to drive me crazy, I haven't sat in my room talking to myself in a long time. I'm so stupid, I kissed a married woman. Why did she have to do that, I mean I've wanted to be brave enough to kiss her after I solved Trudy's murder. Damn Steven Albright, Natalie was right I was missing someone to love. What she didn't know was that I was ready to fall in love again, ready to open my heart. Ready to show her my feelings, to finally tell her I was falling in love with her. Then that damn Steven Albright, asked her to marry him._

Fed up with his frustrations, Monk laid his head down on to his pillow and started to count sheep.

Natalie didn't get out of bed until her cell phone rang. The captain needed her and Monk in his office as soon as they can be there. She knew she couldn't avoid Monk forever, she just hoped it would be a day or two until she had to see him again. Relucantly she arrived at Monk's house not 12 hours after she kissed him. Natalie didn't feel right just walking into his apartment so she knocked for the first time in almost 8 years. She could hear his foot steps move closer in to the door, it swung open with a surprised Monk.

"Uh. Natalie...h. it...what are you doing here?"

"Um..doing my job the captain called we have to be in his office as soon as we can, so..."

"Y.. ok. lets go."

The drive to the police station was long and silent. Both had many unanswered questions, but Natalie focused on the road and Monk messed with the radio. They pulled into the police station parking lot, looked in to each others eyes both wanted to ask the things they asked themselves last night. Monk opened his mouth to speek, but at that moment Natalie's cell phone rang. Natalie closed her eyes and cursed her cell phone.

"Natalie are you guys on your way yet?" Leland got impatient.

"Were here Captain we'll be up in 5 mintues".

Monk unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door "Well duty calls."

They walked into their good friend's office "Hey you two, how's it going?"

"Well" They looked at each other "Not much. What can we do for you?"

"I need a big favor from you two, it's about T.K."


	3. Chapter 3

**To all who have waited weeks (I know it was just a couple of days... but thats like forever in FanFiction) for this chapter THANK YOU and SORRY it took so long. So to reward you, the next chapter will be up VERY soon. Keep an eye out. ;)**

* * *

"IS SHE OKAY!" worry struck both of his friends at the same time. T.K. filled the void when Randy had left and she fit right in with all of them. Natalie and she had become friends, which is what Natalie was missing. Natalie did love 'hanging with the guys' but it was about time to have some 'girls night's out'.Monk loved to help T.K. with any reviews she was having trouble with, she even let him keep some kitchen appliances she'd recieved as gifts.

"Calm down, she's doing just fine."

"Don't scare me like that." Natalie sat on the couch in the office.

"So, what kind of favor did you need?" Monk sat on the arm rest of the couch .

"Well, T.K.'s ex husband, that selfish jerk, stole ten grand from her after the divorce, not to include the countless unpaid parking tickets and fines. He dropped off the radar five years ago, but I just got a tip on his whereabouts. Apparently he's vacationing in Lake Tahoe, what idiot vacations in the state he's wanted in. It doesn't matter anyway it's just great news for me."

"I'm confused Captain, what favor do you need from us?" Monk interruped Stottlemeyer.

"I need you and Natalie to go up there and find out the son of a bitch's new alias, so I can arrest him."

"Leland, you know I'd do almost anything for you, but this is pushing it for me. I mean do you know how cold it is up there?" Natalie looked at Monk like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"We'll do it"

It was Monk's turn to look in shock at Natalie "What are you nuts?"

"Please Monk, it's not only for me. It's for Trudy."

Monk put his head down in shame, and before he knew it, he was at the SFO airport waiting for a private plane."

"Leland can't we just drive there, it's only a what five to six hour drive?" Monk got more nervous with each passing moment.

"Monk the quicker you get there the quicker you get to come back. Now here's a picture of him, find out what you can. This is very important Monk, make sure you stay safe but also do whatever it takes to get the information." Stottlemeyer gave them money for a motel. "Sorry it's not more, but this is out of my own pocket. The department has no idea I'm doing this."

"Don't worry Captain, we understand" Natalie's nerves were on edge. Since last night she and Adrian haven't spoken two words to eachother. Now they have to spend the weekend away together. She just wanted to pretend like that kiss had never happened, but knowing Adrian he wouldn't let anything go. It was just a matter of time until they were alone in a motel at night with nothing to do.

A man came up to the group "Excuse me Captain, but your plane is ready."

"Thank you, Jack. Okay you two this is it, Remember find out what you can any information will help..."

"Leland. I've done this sort of thing one hundred and thirty two times. Don't worry we won't let you down, I promise. He will pay for what he's done." Monk stood to his feet and shook Leland's hand.

Natalie and Monk sat in a very small cramped plane, it was a short trip but the whole time Monk felt uncomfortable and sick. No words were spoken between the two, Natalie was left to her thoughts.

_I have to fix this, I can't go the whole weekend without talking to him. What should I do?_

Monk closed his eyes and moaned in discomfort as he thought to himself

_I have to fix this, I can't go the whole weekend without talking to her. What should I do?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go chapter 4.**

Monk was glad they had time to pack before their trip. He would have caught his death if he didn't have his snow jacket that Natalie had bought him last year. Once they landed they were told how lucky they were to have made it when they did, any later and their mission would have been over before it started. Lake Tahoe was covered in snow and there was more to come that night, so any plans to go on the hunt for T.K.'s ex will have to wait. Natalie check them into a cheap but tasteful motel. Stottlemeyer didn't give them that much money so they were forced to get just one room but it did have two beds. The both of them were not too happy about the room, it was small and cramped.

"This is it" Monk asked while looking for a place to set down his bag. The sound of his voice startled Natalie.

"I guess so." He hadn't spoken since they left San Francisco. Natalie didn't force small talk on to him, she waited until he was ready to talk. Thinking she was in the clear, that they wouldn't talk about the kiss she continued.

"So, did you want to watch a movie or something. The guy at the front desk told me that they aren't charging for any of the movies until midnight."

"Natalie, why did you kiss me?"

Natalie fell on to the bed that was on the right side of the room. She put her hands over her eyes "I don't know Adrian."

"Please don't do that." Monk sat on the bed to the left and stared at his shoes, not wanting to look at the woman before him.

"Do what?" Natalie looked at him in complete confusion. She didn't want to have this conversation, she was afraid of the feelings she felt that night she kissed him.

"Don't deflect, tell me please. Has Steven done something to you? Did he hurt you in anyway?" Monk finally looked into her eyes, he knew her husband would never lay a hand on her or Julie. Natalie stared into his eyes, pleading with him to just leave it, let this conversation die, but he continued to look at her. So she took a deep breath, she know her life was about to change forever.

"Adrian, I kissed you because...I'm lonely I have been for a long time now and I.I. I don't know okay, can we just leave it at that? I'll never do it again." Natalie turned on the tv to looked at the movie selection. Monk got up and turned off the tv and snatched the remote from Natalie's hand.

"No Natalie. We are going to talk about this. We are not going to avoid that kiss because..." Monk stood over her in defeat "Just forget it, I know you were only using me." Monk said goodnight and laid down on the bed that was unoccupied not even bothering to change into his night clothes.

Natalie sat there in silence feeling guilt rush into her, she walked up to Monk's bed and sat beside him. She leaned over "Adrian, I swear I did not use you, nor will I ever. Can't you understand that I'm scared of what I'm feeling." Monk rolled over to face her he sat up their faces inches away "I know you never will, and I understand your feelings. Natalie I've been in love with you for four years, but I won't be involved in a affair, it isn't right." Monk kissed Natalie ever so gently on her soft lips.

Natalie's chest felt like it was on fire, her heart was beating faster then it ever had. "Adrian I love you too, but your right an affair is wrong." Monk removed the covers for Natalie to lay next to him.

"Come on Natalie, let's get some sleep, we have a favor to fulfill tomorrow." She snuggled up against him as they fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry it's been so long since I have posted a new chapter(...life happens, break ups, moving, starting a new life...) but this isn't about me.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning Monk and Natalie were different people; the fire inside of them was burning the heat of a thousand suns. "I think we should go out to breakfast, you never know we might bump into our man".

"That's a great idea, Natalie". Monk said as he finished brushing his teeth with Natalie by his side brushing her hair. He walked to the bed sat down, and then he put on his shoes. "I'm in the mood for pancakes...I don't know why." Natalie looked back at him and giggled, remembering when he thought he was eight years old. "What?" Monk looked at her with a puzzled look "Why do you always giggle to yourself when I eat pancakes?"

"No reason, come on Adrian lets go." She pulled his arm to the outside world, although she would love to stay in this room all weekend with him.

The couple ate breakfast together Monk gave Natalie some his eggs and she gave him her toast. "Natalie give me that picture Leland gave you" She reached in her bag and handed him the photo of their target. "I knew it, Natalie that's guy" She knew better then to search for him, when the time was right Monk would tell her when it's safe to look. "Ok now, look at the couple at third table to the right of the back door". Natalie took a quick look. While she had her head turned Monk had gotten up and followed the men to the men's room."Oh my goodness Adrian I know..." she turned her head to see Monk walking into the men's room. Natalie wanted to call out to him not to, not know if that man was dangerous.

Monk walked into the men's room and almost came crashing into T.K.'s ex, luckily he had his back to Monk. "...Hey. Yeah we're here..." Monk went into one of the stalls so he can overhear the conversation T.K.'s ex was having on his cell phone. "..Hey what did I tell you nothing is too dangerous for me. I just have to complete this job then I'm set for life. Look I can't talk now I'll call you later. Yeah and don't worry you'll have your cut for letting me bring your sister as cover."

Monk watched as he left the restroom. He decided it was safe then left the men's room, he walked up an empty table. Monk looked around in fear that he was at the wrong table, or worst someone took Natalie. Just then he spotted her sitting across the room at the third table to the right of the back door. Monk rushed to the Natalie but stopped short not to cause too much attention to him. Natalie looked up at Monk "Oh, There you are sweetheart, did you find your cell phone in the room?" "Uh" confusion replaced fear right away, but trusting in Natalie he played along "Yes I did, it was where you said it would be... honey." Inside Natalie smiled at Monks awkwardness he was never good at pretending to be her husband or boyfriend, now she knew why. "Jessie Cuttingham this is my husband Anthony Monk." Monk shook the woman's hand "Nice to meet you"

"Jessie and I went to private school together"

The man at the table looked at the scene in front of him he spoke in a voice that would strike fear in everyone who would dare cross him. "Monk? Like the famous detective in San Francisco?" He looked into Monks eyes. Monk just stared back "I believe you are thinking of my brother, Adrian Monk."

Jessie clueless of the tension spoke up "Oh I'm sorry, Natalie, Anthony, I'd like you to meet my very good friend Raym…"

"Raymond Ortiz" Raymond interrupted. Monk shook his hand "Nice to meet you Raymond Ortiz"

Jessie was about to say something but Raymond interrupted her again.

"So are you in Lake Tahoe for business or pleasure, Mr. Monk"?

Monk continued to look Raymond in the eye not backing down showing no fear "Pleasure. What about you Mr. Ortiz?"

"Same as you, Pleasure"

Natalie took that moment to interject before things got out of hand. "That's great, well we have to go but why don't we all get together for dinner"? Jessie smiled and agreed telling Natalie the time and place they will be at. With that Natalie gave Jessie her cell number and left the restaurant hand in hand with Monk.

Once outside the found a store across the street that had a view of the restaurant Jessie and Raymond were still in. "Natalie, he knows I was lying" Monk could finally show his nervousness as he paces next to Natalie. "Yeah well he's lying too, did you see the look on Jessie's face when he said his name". Monk looked at her "You don't think it's Raymond Ortiz?" Natalie keeping her eyes on the restaurants front door "I'm sure his alias is Raymond it's the Ortiz I'm not too sure about" Monk finally calmed down and joined Natalie at the window "We need more if we are going to get this guy. Hey Natalie I didn't know you went to private school" It was Natalie's turn to rest her eyes she stood up straight and turned to look at Monk with a smile on her face.

"I didn't. I walked up to the table to ask what she ordered to start up a conversion when I notice see was wearing a necklace with her name on it. So I pretended to know her from school." Monk looked at her; she could see how proud he was by the look on his face. "I love you" Monk said with a smile that quickly faded "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" he looked back outside. Natalie smiled "It's ok. It's not a secret anymore Adrian, you can express yourself how ever you'd like"

Monk looked over at her with sadness in his eyes "I wish that were true Natalie"

She was about to say something, when Monk shook himself out of his current state of mind "Let's just get this guy so we can go home". He went back to watching out for them in the window.

Natalie felt so bad in her life, for the first time she felt guity for breaking Monk's heart.

I promise to have another chapter out soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**I was gonna post this way earlier but enjoyed torturing Alex**

After ten more minutes of waiting, their target walked out of the restaurant and down the street. Monk and Natalie followed them to their hotel.

"What do we do now?" Natalie asked Monk as they stood in the lobby. Without any warning Monk took hold of Natalie's hand and walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me Ma'am, my sister and her gentlemen friend just came in, do you happen to know what room they are staying in. I have to give her a hug goodbye, our daughter has become ill and we have to cut our trip short."

The woman behind the desk looked at the couple in front of her "Well Sir I really shouldn't, but... What is your sister's name?"

"Jessie Cuttingham"

The woman typed at her computer. "I'm not seeing a Jessie Cuttingham, what's her...um… gentlemen friend's name?"

"Raymond… oh honey do you remember his last name?" Monk gave Natalie a look. Having been partners so long Natalie knew that look. She pretended to think "I'm sorry I don't recall".

"Darn, I'm sorry we only met him an hour ago" Monk took a step and started to walk away "I guess I can hug her next time we see her"

Natalie played along "Oh honey I'm sorry I know that won't be until she returns from Iraq".

The hotel receptionist bit her lower lip and closed her eyes "Wait!" She looked at Monk and Natalie "Look I really can't be caught doing this again, but darn it I can't help it, I remember the couple you are speaking of. They are in room 215." Monk smiled at the woman "Thank you so much, although I'd hate to embarrass myself, what is Raymond's last name"? The woman wrote it down on a piece of paper "I'm sorry Sir I can't release that kind of information". She slid him the paper with his last name on it. Monk took the piece of paper and put it in his pocket "Oh, well thank you for all your help, Ma'am". He took Natalie's hand again and lead her to the elevators pushed the button then stepped in.

"Adrian, are you ok?" Natalie put her free hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"I'm ok it's just two floors" Monk answered nervously as the doors open and they stepped off.

"How long are we going to wait here?"

"Eh, we'll give it ten minutes" Monk slowly let go of Natalie's hand and sat down on a chair near the elevators. Natalie looked at her hand Monk held as it became cold, she then took a seat next to him. "So what's he's fake name?"

Monk took the pieces of paper out of his pocket n took a look; a small smile appeared on his lips "Raymond Thomas", Monk tried to contain his laughter. Natalie looked at Monk with a puzzled look "What's so funny?"

"Natalie, give me your phone". Monk chuckled as Natalie pulled out her cell phone and put it in his hand. He opened it up pushed the number four and put in up to his ear.

"Leland! Guess what? He's alias is Raymond Thomas."

Natalie could hear the captain laughing on the other end. "Ok, Adrian now you have to tell me what's so funny?"

Monk smiled at her "I don't know any Raymond Thomas, but Thomas Raymond has been wanted in the state of California for years."

"He just switched his name around?"

On the other end of the phone Leland told them step by step how to capture Thomas.

"You got it Leland...Ur welcome...bye" Monk gave Natalie back her cell.

"Natalie we got him, all we have to do is make sure he doesn't leave the state before the local police get here."

What Monk and Natalie did not know that once the got off the elevator Raymond, who was getting ice, had heard every word.

"Natalie call the police, tell them who we are and where we are located, and most importantly who we found".

Raymond dropped his ice bucket and came from around the corner. Then he grabbed Natalie and pulled her up off her chair. He took out his six inch knife and held it to Natalie's neck "Oh I don't think he's going down without a fight" Raymond tighten he grip.

Monk quickly stood from his seat, anger taking over his body; he did exactly what he did to the last man who put a knife to Natalie's neck. In a flash Monk tackled Raymond to the floor knocking the knife out of his hand. Natalie called the police as Monk punched Raymond in the face and ribs. Raymond managed to get a good punch in and threw Monk off of him. He crawled over to get his knife but Natalie kicked it away. Monk stood up and wiped the gash on his head clean for a moment until it started bleeding again. Raymond had no more energy to fight he just laid on the floor wrenched in pain.

Once the police came and talked to Monk for a bit, he and Natalie went back to their hotel.

"Ok, Adrian let's see how bad that cut is." Natalie took the hanky Monk was using to cover the cut on his head. "Oh, it's not that bad". SShe was glad Monk brought his travel first aid kit; she sat him on the bed and tended to his wound leaning over him.

"Natalie make sure to use the non sting, OUCH!" Natalie pulled back her hand that hand a cotton ball with peroxide in it.

"Oh, it only stings for a second Adrian." She put a band aid on his cut "There see all better".

"It still stings" Monk looked at her like a hurt child, he even crossed his arms.

"Oh quit pouting" just then the mood in the room changed as Natalie bent down n kissed the top of Monks head. The kiss was soft and lingering, Monk took in a breath n let out a small moan. Natalie almost didn't hear it, but she felt the vibrations as she put her hand on the back of his neck. TThat soft quite moan set her off, her kisses moved down his face inch by inch until they reached his lips; she paused for just a second.

"Natalie, we..." Monks mouth was attacked by Natalie's sweet tasting lips; the passion was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. As he aloud himself to kiss her back with his own passion, things got a little out of control. Before Monk realized it Natalie had pushed him back on the bed n was straddling his hips. She was on top of him hands wondering all over, kiss placed on faces, necks, and shoulders. Natalie pulled off her shirt and was pulling up Monks when...

**That cliff hanger is for you Alex...(insert evil laugh)**


	7. Chapter 7

I GOT WRITERS BLOCK... NOT FUN.

"Natalie, I'm sorry. I've already said we can't do this." Monk pulled his shirt back down. He knew the second their skins met, there was no going back. Natalie quickly became uncomfortable sitting on his hips; she stood to find her shirt as Monk sat up on the bed.

"I know I am sorry, I don't know what came over me." Natalie found her shirt and put it back on. They sat in silence, both left with their own thoughts. With he's back to Natalie, Monk closed his eyes.

"Natalie, I love you and I want to be with you, I just don't want to do something you'll later regret. Monk put his head down although he knew he was doing the right thing he also knew he world regret saying this "Natalie...you should... try to make it work with your husband. I know you loved Mitch, but how would you feel if you found out he had an affair? Because that's what stopping me Natalie, I keep asking myself how I would feel if Trudy had an affair. I'm not sure how much...your husband loves you, but if he is in love with you half the amount I am, he would be devastated if we were to do this".

Natalie eyes began to water, soon her tears were flowing. She walked across the room gathered up her stuff, and walked to the door. With her hand on the knob, she took a deep breathe.

"I love you...Mr. Monk"

Monk didn't not look up until five minutes after Natalie walked out of his life, his hands drenched with his own tears. He stayed in the room the last night, and then flew back to San Francisco (fearing for his life the whole time).

"Hey Monk, Buddy" Leland shouted from his office, but his smile quickly faded. He rushed his friend into his office and closed the door.

"Monk, what's up? You should be happy you caught the guy... in two days... which is something I couldn't do"

"What's up? WHAT'S UP! FIRST OF ALL NATALIE HAS QUIT, SECOND I HAD TO FLY ON A PLANE BY MYSELF, AND THE MOST OF ALL I NATALIE"

The pain in his friend's eyes crushed Leland; he sat Monk down as he started to cry again for the hundredth time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Natalie quit?" Leland sat next to Monk on the couch in his office.

"Well not officially, but she left me there." Monk dried his eyes.

"Why did she leave?" Leland knew the answer before Monk told him everything that had happen. He has known for years how Natalie felt about Monk, he even once, years ago, told Monk of Natalie's feelings. "You're a good man Monk, most people wouldn't have your strength to let the person they love walk away".

"Oh God, I let her walk away. What's wrong with me Leland? Why couldn't I've told her how I felt before she started dating Albright? Or even before she married him? Why did I let her go?" The tears came back in Monk's eyes.

Leland can see the depression settling into Monk "Hey, look buddy, why don't you stay with T.K. and me. She'll love having you around after what you did for her in Tahoe, it's the least we can do".

Monk shrugs his shoulders in a very Monkish way, which worries Leland; Monk hasn't done that since a year after Natalie's wedding.

"Thank you Leland, but no I want to be alone for awhile" Monk stood up and made his way to the door.

"Ok, but only for a day, because tomorrow morning I'm dragging you out of your apartment whether you like it, or not."

Monk headed home with every intension of changing into his pajamas and cleaning his apartment.

I CAN ONLY WRITE ON MY DAYS OFF SO ALEX, CALM DOWN I PROMISE THIS STORY WILL GET UPDATED AS SOON AS IT CAN. I DO HAVE A LIFE OUTSIDE


End file.
